


early mornings

by lihh06



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, mentions jaehwan once, taekwoon cooking breakfast, taekwoon shirtless, wonshik being lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihh06/pseuds/lihh06
Summary: in which taekwoon is being his unusual domestic self, and cooks breakfast for wonshik.





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wrote this on a whim. it's my first oneshot in a long time, and my first fic on here. it's not my best work, i'd have to admit. but it's the start of something. i hope everyone enjoys thing domestic fluff as i loke to put it (ㆀ˘･з･˘)

in which taekwoon is being his unusual domestic self, and cooks breakfast for wonshik.

 

 

 

wonshik woke to the familiar aroma of what smells to be homemade waffles; his favorite. when he finally managed to pry his eyes open, he noticed the warmth that had been with him all night, was no longer there. in fact the sunken in bed seemed to be a little cold, indicating taekwoon must have gotten out of bed early.

the first thing wonshik does is look for his phone. somehow, some weird way, he manages to find his phone underneath him. meaning he slept on it all night. did he fall asleep using his phone? he honestly couldn't remember. he had gotten to taekwoon's so late last night because he had a late shift, everything from the moment he stepped foot into his boyfriend's apartment was just a blur.

he turned on his phone to see a couple messages from jaehwan and sanghyuk, probably asking where he was. he checks the first message.

 **from: jyan (ㆀ˘･з･˘)**  
yo kiddo, sorry i had to leave work early hyog called n needed something , i'll pay u back for covering my shift . drinks next friday ?

he simply chuckled. the next thing he does is check the time. the fact that the sun has yet to rise, means it's way too early for him to be up. he unlocks his phone again, and according to the clock it's 7:29am. what is he doing up this early? he wanted to go to back to sleep, but there was no reason too.

he felt the exhaustion overwhelm him as he sat up from where he was laying. he let out a deep sigh, and brushed his hand through his messy, now purple hair. a couple days ago he asked taekwoon for his opinion on what color he should dye his hair next. taekwoon simply replied with "surprise me." and now he has purple hair. it's truly something to get used to, for the both of them really. but he likes it. he likes the change.

wonshik sits there like that for about a minute before taking on the challenge of standing up and making his way to the refreshing smell coming from what seems like the kitchen. it takes wonshik a little while but he finally ends up at his destination. the kitchen. where he sees taekwoon working by the stove.

…

there he was. he was wearing no shirt, so the light the from the lamp above made taekwoon's bare chest somehow glisten like a sunny day. to top it off wonshik was sure taekwoon was rocking his own sweatpants. if it were any other time of the day he would have scolded taekwoon. but, just looking at how his own sweatpants shaped his boyfriends ass left him mesmerized.

wonshik stood there, leaning against the wall, taking in taekwoon. all he could do was stare at the freckles on taekwoon's back each and every one of them reminded him of the night sky. all he could do was watch taekwoon move gracefully around the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. all he could do was admire the fact that the ethereal human being in front of him was in fact his, and his only.

wonshik leaned against the doorframe for a couple more seconds before making his presence known. all he did was give the wooden frame a light tap, and he swears he could see taekwoon's soul leave his body for a split second, before he realized there was another living being in the room.

wonshik gave a big laugh at taekwoon's reaction, only to walk towards him, arms open.

it only took him exactly six and a half steps to reach taekwoon and have his arms around him. wonshik then felt taekwoon wrap his arms around his own waist, and his head rest on his shoulder.

"i'm sorry i startled you." wonshik simply said. "i smelt what seems to be waffles, and well i was summoned."

this time taekwoon laughed.

right then and there wonshik felt ten years being added to his life span because of his boyfriend's smile. all he could do was snuggle closer to taekwoon, if that was even possible.

then behind them they heard the sizzling of what seemed to be the food on the pan.

"oh shit." taekwoon curses. he then unwraps himself from wonshik's embrace and rushes over to the now burning waffles.

"look at what you did." he later mumbles trying to fix the food he was cooking.

"what i did? i didn't even know you were into this domestic shit." wonshik counterattacks.

taekwoon glared at him from over his shoulder.

"i'll throw this food out if you don't shut up." taekwoon warns, pointing the spatula that was in his hand, at wonshik.

wonshik throws his hands up in defense. "fine, fine, fine." wonshik pleads, and takes his usual seat at the table.

"that's what i thought."

…

"so what are you making for breakfast?" wonshik asks after a couple minutes of silence.

"i'm making vegan waffles for me, and some french toast and eggs for you." taekwoon said, not looking back at wonshik.

"sounds delicious."

"well, i'm not as good of a cook as hakyeon, but i'd say i'm relatively okay." he pauses for a second to look back at wonshik, "i think."

wonshik smiles.

a few seconds later taekwoon walks to the table with two plates full of food in hand. taekwoon sets one of the plates down in front of wonshik and the other in front of his seat. he sits down in his seat and stares blankly at wonshik.

"you're getting your own drink you lazy ass. you should be grateful i'm making you food." wonshik makes a sarcastic gasp.

"i can't believe you." wonshik says sarcastically, ending with his usually heart warming smile. taekwoon swears his soul left his body for a second.

wonshik then gets up to head to the kitchen. but before he makes his merry way into the kitchen, he walks over to taekwoon, and gently places his hand on taekwoon's cold cheek.

he looks straight into taekwoon's glistening eye and starts to make small circles with his thumb.

"i love you so much," wonshik says without a chance to process his thought. it wasn't easy to get to where the two of them are now. but he's happy, and he knows taekwoon is happy as well. and that's all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to nico and katelinn for helping me with grammer and punctation, because i truly suck at that stuff.


End file.
